


Super hearing

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, make out, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: Pidge accidentally discovered Lance's super hearing. She wasn't trying to flirt it just slipped out and he heard it. Now she can't stop flirting under her breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys got me to 230 kudos on WAITY so, true to my promise, here is your reward.  
> Also.  
> Here is a link to some of the back story to the Au  
> http://badwhalenikki.tumblr.com/post/150111798612/incrediblessuperhero-voltron-au-might-write

It happened by accident… She didn't mean to discover his super hearing. He never told anyone either! She also didn't mean for him to find out she had a crush on him… It wasn't her fault he set up such easy queues to make a witty remark…

Pidge sighed in her mecha as her and the boys did a routine patrol. Hunk floated on his saucer a couple feet away as Keith and Lance walked and floated ahead respectively. Shiro had stayed behind to train but he was only a few minutes away by the emergency shuttles. Nothing would happen though. Galra had been inactive for a little over a week. Not enough time for them to regroup…

Pidge smirked as Lance glanced back to her as they moved. Ever since her first slip he had been trying to keep his guard up… And failing. But he had also been putting himself closer to her, on the field and off. Talking to her more, hanging out when her and Hunk were tinkering. She had a feeling he liked the fact she liked him. He got a thrill that a girl actually liked him. Even though he didn't like her.

It started when they had beat back a drone army, Lance and Keith were trying to one up each other.

“I saved you from like 3 of them!”

“I could have handled them! Did you see what I did to that one?! I plowed right through him!”

“You could do that to me and then some…”

She didn't mean too… She even whispered it… Lance never said he had super hearing! If she had known it wouldn't have come out. When she saw his head whip to face her, she knew he heard. His face was red and his mouth hung open. It was ridiculous… She denied it at first, he never came up and told her anything. So Pidge just assumed she had said it just loud enough for him to catch… She tested it again anyways.

It was a few weeks later when the opportunity came. Lance was thrown across the street and hit the building face first. When he pulled himself up and reviled his face was uncathed she had to.

“Oh, thank God. I can still sit on it later…”

It was inappropriate… And it threw Lance off his game for the rest of the fight… But it was proof he heard her. It became something like an addiction after that; a big game. She'd wait until Lance let his guard down and hit him with a under the breath pick up line. He never approached her about it. Never seemed to mind all that much, past the initial shock… It was fun. She knew it meant nothing but flattery to him. He wasn't into her but it was a nice outlet to vent her feelings without being taken too seriously.

But he was on edge lately. She hadn't done it in a while… Pidge began feeling guilty and, if she was honest, hurt. She had started thinking that Lance letting her play this game meant he liked her too… Pidge just couldn't let herself think that…

“Man, there is nothing here.” Keith complained looking to Hunk, “Let's just go home.”

“I would agree… But then I'd be agreeing with you… So I say we stay.” Lance smirked.

“We have been at it for like 30 minutes.” Hunk sighed landing next to Pidge. “If something was going to happen it would have by now.”

“You guys can go back, I rather not be chewed out by the parents.” Lance turned away flying forward more.

Pidge groaned sliding out of the mecha. She had been messing around in it all day even before the patrol, she was getting stiff. Rolling out her shoulders she scanned the deserted city. Buildings were intact, standing strong, ready to be repopulated… But it was Zarkon favorite testing grounds. She sniffed back a sigh and turned back to the boys fighting.

“Me, Pidge, and Keith will go back then.” Hunk muttered.

“I was going to test the smoke screen here…” Pidge pointed to the mecha at the mention of her name.

“Well, ok, she has a reason… But Keith and I are going home.” Hunk looked to Keith who nodded walking back the way they came.

“You guys are pansies!” Lance shouted as Hunk flew the two of them away.

“You're an asshole!” Keith shouted.

“Bite me!!”

“When and where?” Pidge mumbled.

She re~~ally didn't mean to say that! With him right next to her! Pidge didn't dare looking at him. She kept looking as Hunk and Keith flew back to their pods. Oh she was screwed… He definitely knew, she knew, he heard that. She let her arms go limp by her side as she walked back to her mecha to climb in.

“What did you just say?” Lance asked.

She wouldn't look, if she didn't see him, he couldn't determine what she meant.

“I didn't say anything.” Pidge step on her foot holder before her arm was grabbed.

“Nope! I know I heard you right that time!” He pulled her down.

“What are you talking about?” She turned to face him cringing at the smirk on his face.

“What am… Don't act innocent! You've got the filthiest mouth out of all of us!”

“You’re crazy.”

“Seriously, Pidge! Why do you keep teasing me like this!?”

“Tease you?” Pidge cocked her eyebrow as Lance expression changed.

“Yes, tease… You blatantly flirt with me then leave me just…” Lance rolled his hand from his wrist. “You know.”

“I…” There was no point hiding it… Maybe if she apologized and promised to never do it again he'd forgive her.

“I'm sorry… I… I didn't realize it made you uncomfortable… You never said anything I thought… I shouldn't have assumed it was cool… I'm an ass…” Pidge bit her lip.

“Uncomfortable? No it never made me uncomfortable… Well… Not in a bad way just… Really, inconvenient to umm…” Lance looked away letting her arm go and scratched his head. “I mean most of the time you say it were in battle and I can't just… React… Plus it's not like you like me you're just teasing.”

He kept rambling as it slowly began to fall in place… He thought she was teasing him to annoy him… He didn't react or say anything cause he thought she was joking and wasn't serious… She thought he knew she liked him and was just letting her play. Did that mean he liked her? Was he enjoying the idea that she liked him even if he thought she didn't…

“You know,” Pidge felt her face heat up as she braced for the rejection or acceptance, “For someone with ice breath, you sure make a girl hot…”

Lance stood frozen, Pidge could feel the heat draining from her face as the doubt flood her. He didn't like her! He was just confused! He liked the attention not her! She just royally fucked up. Pidge flinched as Lance roughly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She gasped as his other hand slid around her waist. Lance took the gasp as an invitation for his tongue to find it’s way into her mouth.

It was desperate… Hungry… Hot… Passionate. Pidge felt herself slipping away as she dug her hands into his hair. Lance hardly gave her seconds to breath between kisses as he backed her into the leg of her mecha. She laughed as Lance finally backed away to get fresh air before he proceeded to kiss her. If this was the reward she'd get every time she flirted with him… She’d have to do it all the time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
